Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 697
* Supporting Characters: * * * Villains: * * ** ** ** ** Ninjas Other Characters: * * * * * * * * * Locations: * ** , *** **** ***** **** ***** Goblin's Workshop **** Columbia University Medical Center * ** Items: * * * * * * * Vehicles: * ** | StoryTitle1 = Danger Zone Part Three: War of the Goblins | Synopsis1 = Peter desperately spins webs to protect him and Max Modell from the Goblins' onslaught. The goblin key beeps louder signalling that a goblin hideout is near them. A stray Goblin-rang goes off and is about to hit Max when it suddenly just pings off the air around him. Max has a mini force field generator around his waist powered by his cell phone battery. Phil Urich decides to wrestly Kingsley again for bombs and they fight while Peter and Max rush into a hideout. Nora Winters is still threatened by a strategically aimed Goblin Rocket Bomb. The Goblins catch up to Peter and Max but they have barricaded themselves in. Once they enter, Peter and Max see a hologram of Norman Osborn informing them of the self destruct sequence that will go off in 60 seconds. The scene cuts to Seattle. Harry Osborn is sitting on a bench while Stanley, his son, plays on the play ground. Harry is now bald and has grown a beard. Peter asks Harry for the password and Harry tells him that it's "Stromm", Norman Osborn's first business partner. Peter's signal is lost and Harry leaves, having to move again because he has made contact with his old life again. The self-destruct deactivates and Peter examines the room. He finds a bunch of Spidey costumes with Goblin-rangs on them. The Goblins are punching down the door but Phil says it's taking too long. Phil then threatens to kill Norah Winters and Kingsley suddenly sees potential in Phil. Peter says he'll pretend to be Spidey while Max escapes. The Spider-jammer is suddenly going full throttle again and Peter is hit with a wall of pain. He passes it off as a migraine and prepares to go out in Goblin gear designed to look Spidery. Max finds a back door escape hatch and activates it. Peter remembers his training and blocks out the pain. He leaves and proceeds to fight the Goblins while Max escapes. The Golden Octobot is seen on a police car near the battle. Kingsley finally activates the bomb targeted at Norah during the battle. However, at that moment, Max runs to Norah and knocks down. The bomb explodes but they are both okay thanks to Max's force-field. Peter learns via call from Max that Norah is safe and then web-swings away. Kingsley zaps Phil and takes him hostage under a harbor. Kingsley offers to let Phil continue his going-ons as the Hobgoblin but he now demands a huge cut. Next, the Kingpin is visibly displeased at Tiberius Stone's failure and a Hand Ninja informs him that he has men everywhere where Stone might run to. Meanwhile, Stone receives a text from Max saying, "You're Fired." Max's phone battery dies out as Spider-Man webs in to check on them. Max says he's glad that Peter and Spider-Man are both safe, indicating his possible suspicion on who Spidey is. At the Columbia University Medical Center, Norman Osborn disappears from his room, apparently out of his coma. Kingsley returns to a place in Paris and tells his butler to inform his fellow outlaws that his new business is super-villains. He says, "and business is good." while holding a Unicorn costume. To be continued... | Solicit = DANGER ZONE Part 3 of 3 • Spider-Man joins the WAR of the Goblins! • We brought back Roderick Kingsley, the original Hobgoblin—will any other Goblins show? • And the pieces of the puzzle are almost complete for AMAZING SPIDER-MAN #700… | Notes = * In , it is revealed Otto Octavius transferred his mind to Peter Parker's body after Spider-Man's fight against Hobgoblin in this issue, by having an Octobot sneak up on him. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Digital Comic Code included